Secret Santa
by mimirobin3
Summary: It the annual children's Christmas party at the met and Barbara is the head elf, along with Winston. But she's missing Tommy who's home in Cornwall for Christmas...or is he?


_**It's Christmas at the Met and Barbara is Head Elf, along with Winston, at the annual children's party. But she's missing Tommy who's at home in Cornwall for Christmas ….or is he?**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to all my Fanfic friends and a New Year filled with every happiness.**_

 _ **Secret Santa**_

Tonight was the children's party at the Met. Something Barbara looked forward to every year. She'd been in charge for the last 5 years, and hoped this year's celebration would be the best.

She had picked up hers and Winston's elf costumes earlier in the day. Needless to say Winnie wasn't too thrilled to be wearing tights and pointy little ears, but Barbara reminded him that he was doing this for a good cause and to "suck it up"…."besides Santa is watching, so you better behave" she told him with a twinkle in her green eyes.

Speaking of Santa, Liam McAslister, one of the Met's undercover vice detectives, who had portrayed Santa Claus for the past 5 years, was home sick in bed with the flu which certainly threw a monkey wrench into the festivities. When Barbara had spoken to him earlier this morning expressing her panic as to where she would possibly get another Santa at the eleventh hour, Liam had assured her that it was all taken care of. When he knew he wasn't going to be able to be there, he had called someone he knew would be more than happy to take his place. Fortunately, the back-up Santa was on board for tonight's party.

Barbara had asked who he was, his name, etc. and how she would know this new Santa. Liam had replied "oh, don't worry, you'll recognize him, after all he is Santa". With that Barbara wished him a speedy recovery and moved onto more pressing issues, like what did the catering company do with the goodie bags for the children she had left in the conference room kitchen.

Barbara was glad to be busy. One of the reasons she had volunteered to be in charge of the Christmas party all these years was she wouldn't have much time to think….to think about Tommy…to think about what he was doing on Christmas and all the Christmases for the last 10 years.

With her family gone and most of her friends with families of their own, Barbara always found the holidays to be a trial. She dreaded Christmas day and the time off from work. Although she busied herself with a much needed cleaning of her flat, and reading all the books she didn't have time to during the rest of the year, she could never really get Tommy off her mind.

Organizing and carrying out the children's party every year kept her busy for the weeks leading up to Christmas. She had more or less come to terms with the fact that she was never going to have a husband and family to spend the holidays with. Some years were harder than others, and this year was the hardest yet.

Even though Tommy asked her to come spend Christmas with his family at Howenstow for the last several years, she had always declined. She wasn't sure why since she wanted to be with Tommy at the holidays more than anything, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hide her feelings when she was relaxed and vulnerable. She dearly loved Tommy's family and felt bad for turning down his invitations every year. But that didn't stop him from asking, he always did.

Before he left for Cornwall several days ago, he had called her into his office…."Are you sure you don't want to come along with me to Cornwall. I could wait to leave until after the children's party and we could drive up together. Mother would be so happy to see you."

It took every ounce of will power not to yell… "yes, yes, I want that more than anything"…but she couldn't. She couldn't let him see how in love she was with him. It would be fruitless to even entertain that thought. She knew it was something that would never be. It was self-preservation really, something she forced herself to do, no matter how hard it was.

Tommy actually looked disappointed. "What will you be doing after the children's party then…and on Christmas day?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, cleaning and reading, and enjoying my annual turkey TV dinner. It's just party, party, party". Barbara forced a half hearted smile, but cringed thinking about her dismal Christmas.

Tommy had given her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek…."Happy Christmas Barbara, I hope the party is a big success."

Oh how she longed to just grab him and kiss him properly…. _OK, get yourself together old girl, it's no use being all doe-eyed and dreamy. He was just giving a good friend a hug and peck on the cheek for the holiday…_

Barbara shook her head to snap herself out of her daydream. When she turned around there was Winston standing in the doorway to the conference room. She stared for just a second and then burst into laughter.

"Oh Winnie, you have no idea how adorable you are with your red tights and upturned green shoes….not to mention your sweet little pointed ears."

"Okay, okay….very funny. I don't know why I let you talk me into being an elf at this year's party. I would much rather help in the kitchen like I've done all the other years."

"Well, Winnie, I decided to promote you this year to elf status. You should really be happy, not everyone can pull off that outfit." Barbara turned and busied herself stacking up packages by Santa's chair but couldn't help from snickering.

Resigned to his fate, Winston came over to help.

"Thanks Winnie. If you would finish up here with the presents, I'll go get ready too. The children are going to start arriving soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbara had left her elf outfit in Tommy's office. She knew no one would be around and she could have some privacy to get ready. As she was coming down the hall, she realized there were festive sprigs of greenery tied with red bows over each door. _I wonder when they put up those decorations…..I hadn't even noticed them…I've been so busy getting ready for the party….they are rather pretty…is that mistletoe?..._ As she got closer to Tommy's door, she saw it was sprigs of holly and not mistletoe... _That's too bad, maybe if I got caught under the mistletoe in the doorway with Tommy, he'd be forced to kiss me..._ Barbara smiled at the thought.

She walked into Tommy's office, turned on the desk lamp and closed the door behind her. Her green and red elf outfit hung on the back of the door. She quickly slipped on her red and white striped tights and little upturned shoes. The dress of green had a tightly fitted red and white stripped jumper under it. She adjusted her pointy elf ears and put on her hat.

… _Thank heavens Tommy has this full length mirror on the back of his door. It's pretty useful….well, I don't look too shabby, although I can't remember this dress being so short….it really would be a little risqué if it wasn't a costume._

Barbara turned from side to side and assessed her appearance from all angles.

… _my legs look pretty good in these tights, but I'm not too happy with the bottom of my red bloomers peeking out from under my skirt….they're pretty form fitting…I'll have to remember to not bend over too much and give everyone a view of my rear end._

With that thought in mind, she walked over to Tommy's desk to turn out the light and tidy up.

… _hmmm, what is that on his office chair...it looks like a wallet and a key ring…I guess Tommy forgot these when he left…that figures, any other person would be missing their wallet, but I guess you didn't even mind when you had all that money at your disposal…and the keys are probably just his office keys…I hope he doesn't get pulled over for speeding or he's going to have some explaining to do when he can't find his wallet and license…_ Barbara had to smile at the thought of Lord Asherton in the pokey on Christmas Eve.

The children were just starting to arrive when she got back to the large conference room. Twinkly lights had been strung all through the room and the big green fir tree in the corner sparkled with colored lights and bright ornaments. Santa's big chair was placed center stage with presents beside it and more under the tree.

Several local caterers and florists had once again donated their services for the annual party. Barbara never had any problem getting wonderful food and lovely table arrangements, everyone was more than happy to contribute something or volunteer with the children.

A delicious meal had been enjoyed by everyone and things were in full swing when she got the sign from a strategically placed elf that Santa was ready to make his entrance.

With that Barbara grabbed the wireless microphone…."Boys and girls and guests, it looks like everyone is enjoying themselves." The crowd clapped politely. "And now, for the highlight of our party….here he is...Santa himself!"

The children cheered and yelled. The door opened and in came Santa.

Whoever Liam had gotten to play Santa was very convincing….his "ho, ho, ho" resounded through the room. There was something very familiar about that voice and she could swear she'd seen those twinkling brown eyes behind the little spectacles before. Barbara couldn't put her finger on it….but….no time to think about that now…on to the main event.

She and Winston led each child in turn up to Santa's lap for their special audience. Barbara always loved this part the best, listening to each child's requests and wishes for Christmas and the fascination on their faces. She felt a sad pang of regret that she would never see her own children looking up to Santa's face in wonder.

After each child was done, she turned and bent down to retrieve a package from under the tree. Several times she thought she saw Santa's eyes crinkle in enjoyment when she turned around. He was probably just having a little laugh about her too short skirt and her bright red bloomers. She felt slightly embarrassed, but there was no time to worry too much about that now, she was too busy handing out presents.

Winston seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He was an excellent elf, Barbara made a mental note to make sure she cajoled him into helping again next year. With that big smile plastered on his face, she thought she probably wouldn't have much trouble convincing him again.

Finally all the children had had their turn on Santa's lap, and AC Hillier got up to address the crowd. He thanked everyone for coming and wished them all a Happy Christmas. He turned to Barbara and asked everyone to help him thank her for all her hard work making this another successful party.

Barbara could feel her face flush bright red as the room erupted in applause…there were even a few wolf whistles. She raised her hand and nodded her head in acknowledgement and hurriedly turned back to the tree to hide her embarrassment.

Soon the party was dying down and the families were all leaving to go back home. Barbara was tidying up all the wrapping paper that had been strewn everywhere when the children enthusiastically ripped open their presents when she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

When she turned around, she saw it was Santa. He gave her a cheeky wink and said in his jolly Santa voice…."well little girl, what do you want for Christmas?"

Barbara had to laugh in spite of herself. "Oh Santa, what I want for Christmas is something you could never bring me."

"Oh, I don't know about that Barbara, Santa can make lots of dreams come true, you just have to believe. Well, I'm off back to the North Pole, I still have a lot of work to do before Christmas Eve."

As he started to walk away Barbara called after him…."thanks for filling in for Liam, I know it was short notice. Are you one of the undercover detectives on his squad?"

He turned and looked at her…."You know who I am Barbara….I'm Santa."

Barbara smiled back…"Well, thank you so much, the children had a wonderful time"

And with that he turned and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cleaning up didn't take long at all. The volunteers all pitched in and helped and it was done in no time. Barbara thanked each one as they left.

Winnie had changed out of his elf outfit and came over to Barbara…."that was a lot of fun Barbie, I'm glad you asked me to help. I know I was a right pain in the arse about the elf outfit, but it wasn't that bad at all. That was a great Santa, whoever he was."

Winnie gave Barbara a wink. It seemed like everyone was in on some inside joke she wasn't aware of with all the winking going on tonight.

Winnie drew Barbara into a tight bear hug…."Happy Christmas Barbie, I think you'll be having a very special Christmas this year." Winnie kissed the top of her head, and laughing said…."I'll see you next year."

"You too Winnie." He was still chuckling as he walked away… _I wonder what all this undercurrent of mystery is all about tonight….I'm sure it's just my overactive imagination…but I could swear I knew that Santa from somewhere, even with his "Santa voice" he sounded so familiar in a way._ _Oh well, looks like we've had another successful party._

Barbara dawdled about as long as she could avoiding the inevitable…going home to her empty flat with her sad thoughts. It finally came time to change into her street clothes, everything had been cleaned up and everyone else had gone.

It was so quiet in the hallway as she approached Tommy's office. She noticed a soft light coming from the doorway. She blinked….her eyes must be playing tricks on her, she could swear she saw Santa's red velvet pants and shiny black boots disappearing into the office. She really must be tired, her imagination was getting the best of her. As she approached the doorway and looked into the office she came to a dead stop. Taking a step backwards into the hallway, her mouth dropped open.

It was Tommy….in a Santa suit….the whole getup, just minus the big white beard and hat.

"Hello Barbara."

For a few seconds she just stared open mouthed. Then she found her voice…."wha….what are you doing here, you left for Howenstow days ago."

"No, you just thought I did Barbara. I've been working behind the scenes at the Christmas party. I see how hard you work every year and I wanted to help out this year. I asked that no one tell you I was here because I knew you would have insisted I go home to Cornwall so I could be with my family for Christmas. When Liam got ill, I realized it was a great opportunity to do even more to help out. After all, if Winston could look ridiculous in that elf outfit, who was I to complain about donning a red suit and a big white beard."

Barbara didn't know what to say. She stood in astonishment and stared at the man in front of her. The man she loved.

Tommy continued..."When I asked you earlier what you wanted for Christmas, I was hoping you'd say me. Because I know what I want for Christmas….I want you...beside me at Howenstow in front of the fire….I want your hand in mine when we walk through the new fallen snow….I want your body curled with mine in a warm bed….I want you Barbara…with me….always. I love you Barbara."

Tommy gently pulled her to him in the doorway and kissed her. It was a kiss full of passion and promise that she eagerly returned.

They slowly pulled apart and Barbara sighed as a smile spread across her face…."you do know that is a sprig of holly above the doorway…not mistletoe."

Tommy returned her smile with a cheeky grin…"yes, I know….and I also know that sexy little elf outfit you're wearing won't be returned to the costume shop until after the New Year."


End file.
